


Third Time Lucky

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Alex pretends she is dating Supergirl to make Maggie jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know I needed to something based on jealous Maggie after that crime scene scene last episode.
> 
> If you have any prompts just write them in the comments or send them to my tumblr:  
> tideintheaffairsofmen

It started at the crime scene with an alien victim in a car trunk. Maggie had called Alex specifically but Alex knew Kara's alien knowledge could be useful so she called her in as well. 

However, Maggie didn't seem too impressed by Supergirl's arrival and Alex knew it wasn't an anti-alien thing because it was Maggie, she saw aliens as equals so she wouldn't have anything against Supergirl in that regard. Then there was Maggie's remark " Oh right, forgot you two were running buddies." Alex didn't think anything of it at the time but now as she sat at a bar drowning her sorrows she couldn't help but think that Maggie was jealous of Supergirl.

But Maggie shouldn't be jealous of Supergirl because she is Alex's sister. Although Maggie does not know that yet. Maggie still shouldn't be jealous of Supergirl because Maggie Sawyer has a girlfriend. Alex had found that out earlier that night after she got rejected when she asked Maggie out. Although Maggie probably doesn't know Alex was asking her out if she thought Alex was seeing Supergirl. Nonetheless, Alex felt humiliated.

Well if Maggie was jealous of Supergirl then Alex was going to make her even more jealous.

\-----------------------------------------------

Luckily for Alex the coming week provided the perfect opportunities for her plan.

When Maggie arrived at the DEO on the Monday to discuss plans to try get Roulette arrested she walked in just as a sweaty and disheveled Alex entered the command centre with a giggling Supergirl. They had just been sparring when J'onn had called them in but Maggie didn't know that and Alex was happy to let the detective think whatever it was she was thinking.

Kara made it even better two days later while they were finishing up at a crime scene when she brought up their plans for that night.

" We are still on for tonight right?" Supergirl had asked while Maggie had been standing right beside Alex. It was almost as if Kara knew what she was doing.

" Of course, I shouldn't be too late tonight. I'll pick up the food on my way."

" Get extra potstickers." Kara reminded.

Alex rolled her eyes. Even if she got extra potstickers Kara would still eat the majority of them before Alex can even sit down. " Don't I always?" Alex smiled as she glanced quickly to see Maggie's reaction. She had also just just rolled her eyes and Alex couldn't help it when her polite smile turned into a smirk.

" Thank you. I really need to get going but I'll see you later." Supergirl leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek. " Love you! Don't get in too much trouble." Supergirl called from her place in the sky.

" You too seem close." Maggie noted.

" I guess you could say that. We have an interesting relationship."

" I'll bet." Maggie muttered before turning away.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Turns out Kara knew exactly what Alex had been doing. Apparently Alex's extra touches and flirty comments with Supergirl weren't as subtle as she had originally thought. So they spent most of Sister Night planning ways to make Maggie jealous.

However they didn't get any opportunities the next week. Maggie and Alex had crossed paths a few times but Supergirl was never there. There are just some crime scenes were there was no need for her expertise.

But Alex did get time to spend with Maggie the week after that. They were staking out a suspected illegal alien smuggling operation and were stuck in a car together until other agents came to relieve them.

At first the talk was filled with details of the case, their plan of action if they saw anything, etc. However once that died down Alex decided to shift to a more personal conversation.

" So hows the girlfriend? You never did introduce us." Alex asked nonchalantly.

" It's a good thing I didn't since it would've been a waste of time considering we're over." Maggie said trying not to look at Alex. She didn't want to talk to her about this. She didn't want to talk about their love lives, especially not Alex's.

" Shit Mags I had no idea. I'm sorry, what happened?" How had Alex not known this? Maggie was single which meant that Alex could make her move. The agent was positive that the blond girlfriend was the only thing that had stood in the way of Maggie saying yes to Alex.

" Apparently dating a cop is only hot theoretically and girls don't like it when you are constantly being called in to work." Maggie sighed.

" Well it's her loss. If she can't accept the job then she doesn't deserve to be with you." Alex placed a comforting hand on Maggie's shoulder.

" It's going to be pretty hard to find a girl who could get use to my job. I'm not a regular detective which means I don't even have regular detective work hours."

" I guess the only way for us is if we do what they do in Grey's Anatomy and date who we work with." Alex chuckled.

" That's easy for you to say. Mrs Supergirl." Maggie teased.

This was Alex's opportunity to come clean. " About that..."

" Hold what you're saying Danvers we got movement." Maggie interrupted as she could see a trunk be brought into the warehouse they were watching.

" I'll call it in." Alex said before speaking into the comms to inform Winn that they needed a team sent to them.

" We haven't got time to wait in back up Danvers, we gotta move now." Maggie said jumping out of the car.

Alex swears this girl was going to be the death of her.

\-----------------------------------------------

She nearly was. The thugs behind the operation were nothing they couldn't handle. The problem came when the thing they were smuggling broke loose. There was no way Alex and Maggie could take on a dragon and they soon found that out when they were both wiped out by a swing from its tail.

Alex woke up groggy to an angry Kara. " I think I need more sleep." Alex said quickly closing her eyes.

" Oh no you don't." Kara said before slapping Alex on the arm.

" Ow!"

" You could've gotten yourself killed! What the hell were you thinking going in there without backup?" Kara yelled.

" I had backup." Alex argued.

" Oh yea and how did that turn out for you two?"

Alex immediately pushed herself up. " Maggie. How is she? I need to see her." Alex begged.

" Calm down I'm fine." A voice came from across the room. Alex spun her body round to see Maggie sitting up on the bed opposite hers. " I actually got off better than you. Thanks for breaking my fall." Maggie chuckled as she got up and walked over.

"Anyway I just wanted to stay until you were awake so I'll see you round Danvers." Maggie smiled before walking towards the door.

" Stay." Alex croaked out.

" I think your girlfriend maybe want to spend some alone time with you." Maggie pointed to Supergirl's hand on Alex's.

" She's my sister." Alex blurted out.

" Alex! You can't go round telling my secret!" Kara whined " I was planning on doing a cool reveal."

" Wait this whole time I thought you two were together. You said you two had an interesting relationship, you had a date night." Maggie rambled trying to get her head around all this.

" I mean working with your superhero sister is an interesting relationship." Alex shrugged. " And that was our sister night you heard us talking about."

" You never corrected me, you knew I thought something was up."

" She wanted to make you jealous." Kara quickly said before making her way out the door.

Alex leaned back and groaned. " I'm going to kill her."

Maggie smiled and took Kara's vacant spot beside Alex's bed. " You wanted to make me jealous?"

Alex blushed and nodded. " You had a girlfriend so I thought making you jealous would make you want me more."

" I don't think I could want you more than I already do Danvers." Maggie smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, being careful not to hurt her.

" How about after I'm out of this place I buy you a drink?" Alex offered.

" I would love that but in the meantime I think I might just chill here with you if that's alright?"

Alex moved over to the far side of the bed and reached out for Maggie's hand to pull her down with her. Alex grinned stupidly as they were eye level with each other. " You know that was the third time I asked you out."

" Third time lucky" Maggie shrugged. " Now roll over Danvers, I'm the big spoon."


End file.
